


Burnt

by God217



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God217/pseuds/God217
Summary: If you don’t know what happens to Ray on the tenth day of V’s route: Spoiler warning!If you do know: Trigger warning!So my friend Lora and I came up with this AU in which Ray survives the explosion at Mint Eye, but ends up with burn scars all over his body.Because why write something sad if you can make it WORSE!Actually, I shouldn’t be blaming Lora. This was solely my idea, and she only had to listen to me explain it to her in full detail.I am a horrible person.





	Burnt

When Ray slowly came into consciousness, the only thing he felt was pain.

He was hurting everywhere, like his whole body were being rubbed all  over with sandpaper.

Why was he in pain like that?

Had he gone to hell?

Maybe this was where he belonged, and the pain was what he deserved…

He wanted to think he’d get used to it, but he probably didn’t deserve that either.

But then he became aware that he could open his eyes, and when he did, blinking against the light, he was pretty sure he wasn’t in hell.

Hell wouldn’t be a white hospital room with flowers on his bedside table, would it?

But… why was he alive?

He wasn’t supposed to be alive.

The last thing he could recall was standing in the information room at Magenta, waiting for the end. And then it had come, and everything had turned to black.

So why was he now there?

This hadn’t been supposed to happen!

He didn’t want to be alive!

His savior had abandoned him, abandoned them all.

And the one he loved, the one he’d trusted, she’d abandoned him too.

He couldn’t blame her.

He knew he’d been foolish to even think she might stay.

But there was no one left for him now.

And the Mint Eye was gone, he’d destroyed the building himself, as he’d been told to do.

There was no place for him to go back to.

He was supposed to be dead!

Why couldn’t he even manage to die?

Was he really that worthless, unable to do something as simple as ending his life?

He should’ve known he didn’t deserve to end it so easily, he couldn’t just end his suffering.

Why did he even think he was good enough to do that?

Nothing he ever did worked out.

He groaned as he slowly turned his head to the side, wincing in pain when the bandages around his neck became apparent.

Why was his entire body in bandages..?

And everything hurt so bad…

Immediately, his stupid mind wished for the girl who’d never be his, to come and tell him he’d be alright.

He knew she’d never come, he didn’t deserve for her to even look at him.

He wasn’t worthy to be in her thoughts even.

He could take all the pain on his skin a hundred times if only it made the pain in his heart go away, but he supposed he deserved that, as well.

It was his punishment for having hope.

When tears threatened his eyes again, he suddenly realized something he hadn’t thought to notice before.

Someone had put flowers there for him?

Perhaps it had been a nurse, most likely he assumed. But it comforted him.

He could at least imagine someone cared for him enough to wish him to get better, right?

Somebody who’d sat there and hoped he’d wake up.

Of course he knew it was nothing but wishful thinking, nobody would bother in reality, but at least the flowers were blooming for him.

Flowers liked him, right?

They were his friends…

His tears were flowing now, choked sobs filling the quiet of the room that was interrupted by nothing else except the steady beeping of some monitor. Each small movement sent more pain through his body, but he couldn’t stop, and, in a way, the pain was bittersweet to him.

It drowned out his thoughts, at least for a bit.

Maybe if he fell asleep he’d die after all.


End file.
